


I’m feeling down

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Fever, Fluff, No Smut, Omoarshi, Sickfic, Wetting, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Ringo is sick
Kudos: 8





	I’m feeling down

“I brought you some hot tea Richie.” George put the cup of tea on Ringo’s bed side table.

“Thanks, but I really don’t want any.”

“It’ll help you feel better Ringo, how do you feel right now?”

“Like I’m dying.”

“Are you still nauseous?”

“No, my head is just pounding.”

“That medicine must have worked then.”

“Yeah, I need to use the loo.” Ringo got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom.

Ringo had a fever of 101 degrees Fahrenheit. His head was killing him and his throat felt like someone was stabbing it. He was also getting up to pee a lot. He felt nauseous a couple times but he hasn’t been throwing up. He just felt like absolute crap.

When he got back into in bedroom George was still sitting on his bed.

“Need anything Richie?”

“No, I’m ok.”

“Alright, if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask.”

George left his room and Ringo climbed into bed. He closed his eyes while hearing the rain outside falling onto the roof. After a while he drifted off into a slumber.

George was in his living room watching some television. Ringo started feeling sick at the recording studio yesterday. John and Paul thought since they were such close friends that George should take of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours went by and Ringo woke up from his nap. He sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms. That’s when he felt something wet. He lifted up the covers and saw that he had just wet the bed. He felt disgusted at himself.

He got up and went to the living room where George was. He felt so embarrassed so he stood in the front of the hallway.

George noticed Ringo in the corner of his eye. He saw that Ringo’s pants were wet and he knew what was going on.

“Oh Rings, you wet the bed didn’t you?”

“Y-yes, I’m so sorry George.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry, this is nothing we can’t fix.”

Ringo and George walked to his bedroom. George lifted up the covers to reveal a huge stain on the sheets. The smell hit George in the face but the held back his gags.

“Just take a shower Ringo, I’ll take care of your sheets and pajamas.”

“O-ok.”

Ringo walked to the bathroom while George took the wet sheets off of Ringo’s bed. He went inside bathroom where Ringo was already in the shower and collected his soiled pajamas.

We went down to the laundry room and put it all in the washing machine. He started started the wash and went back into the living room. He continued watching TV for a while until Ringo came in with wet hair.

“Hey Richie.”

“Hey Geo, mind if I watch television with you?”

“Not all, sit down.”

Ringo day on the couch next to George.

“Thank you for cleaning up for me, I really appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem Ringo, you’re my best mate, I’d put my arm in a fire for you.”

“You’re amazing Geo.”

“Not as much as you.”

“Thanks, uh, I got to wee again, be right back.”


End file.
